wollssonss3ntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Sims Next Top Model: Revamped 2
| nextseason = }} Sims Next Top Model: Revamped 2 (also referred to as Re-Revamped) is the sixteenth season of Sims Next Top Model. Background After trying out various gimmicks, such as invASIAN and China vs. Korea, the show chose to go back to its roots in a sequel to Revamped. Revamped 2 will see the show attempting at another successful, filmed season. The season is the second season of the Revamped era, but the sixteenth season of the main series. Judges and other cast members The judges this season remain the same as last season. Fashion model and entrepreneur Tyra Banks returns for her ninth consecutive cycle as the host and main judge. She is joined by retired supermodel Laura van Fark, returning for her fifth season also serving as a main judge. Not featured on the judging panel, but still present each week are Max May, director and occasional photographer, and Marie Townsend hairdresser at NU女 Models who appeared in the finale of Revamped. Yu Xiaogui, more commonly referred to as Mrs. Yu, manager of NU女 Models, does not appear in episodes, but helps Tyra and Laura make decisions off-camera. Prizes The winner of Sims Next Top Model will receive the following prizes: *A contract with NU女 Models *A cover and spread in Harper's Bazaar UK *A nation-wide campaign for TRESemmé *An all-expenses-paid trip to Paris for Paris Fashion Week Twists and new features *'Social media access:' Like in the original Revamped, the models will have access to social media apps such as Facebook and Snapchat on iPads given to them. They will be able to chat with each other, send each other "snaps" and review feedback from the judges and comments from viewers. *'Top Model of the Week:' Also featured in the original Revamped, the Top Model of the Week title is present this season. Viewers will be able to vote for their favourite photo each week, granting the model with the highest amount of votes the Top Model of The Week title and immunity at elimination. The results of the polls might also affect eliminations, in the sense that if a model is eliminated while receiving a high in the poll, she might be saved nonetheless. *'Challenge loser and disadvantages:' Occurring twice in the original Revamped, this twist will make challenges even more important for the models. Each week, the model deemed the challenge loser will get a disadvantage in the main photo shoot of the week, such as less time, less options, or not being allowed to watch the other models work. *'The ''Winner's Suite and the digital wardrobe:' Whoever receives best photo at elimination will be given the keys to the ''Winner's Suite, which comes with extra comfort, free make-up, and a digital wardrobe where she can purchase a full outfit. Contestants (information stated is correct at time of contest) Call-out order : The contestant won the competition. : The contestant was eliminated. : The contestant was eliminated outside of the elimination room. : The contestant won a reward challenge. : The contestant won two reward challenges. : The contestant was the Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won a reward challenge and was the Top Model of the Week. : The contestant won two reward challenges and was the Top Model of the Week. : The contestant was supposed to be eliminated but was saved. *During casting, a pool of 29 girls was narrowed down to the final 13. The girls were judged group by group and called forward in alphabetical order within each group. *In episode 1, Ruirui was added as a wildcard. This episode, no one was crowned Top Model of the Week, as the contestants had not been revealed prior to its upload. Photo shoot guide *'Casting photo shoot:' Group shoots with different concepts *'Episode 1 photo shoot:' Makeovers, Who Am I? Editorial (我是谁?)